1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a caster device and an infant supporting apparatus having the same, and more particularly to a foldable caster device and an infant supporting apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing infant rocking bed is typically provided with foldable caster devices. When the caster devices are unfolded, the infant rocking bed could be moved on the ground. When the caster devices are folded, the infant rocking bed is swingable on the ground. Such a foldable caster device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,188.
The foldable caster device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,188 includes a housing, a rotatable member disposed rotatably on the housing, a caster driven by the rotatable member to rotate, a locking member disposed movably on the housing, and a spring for biasing the locking member. The locking member is biased to engage a selected one of openings in the rotatable member for positioning the caster at an extended position or a retracted position. However, since the locking member projects from a top portion of the housing, the outer appearance of the caster device is affected adversely. That is, the caster device cannot have a neat appearance. Furthermore, such a locking structure renders the manufacture of the caster device more complex to thereby increase the manufacturing costs of the caster device.